1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a DC-DC converter and organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. These displays are lighter than cathode ray tubes and consume less power.